yuruyurifandomcom-20200223-history
YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episode 04
is the fourth episode of YuruYuri San☆Hai!. It was broadcast in Japan on October 26, 2015. Synopsis The episode starts with Kyōko, Yui, Chitose and Ayano at Yui’s house for a sleep over, at present playing video games with each other. Once they finish playing they stop to go take bath, at first wondering if they should go one at a time or two and two. Kyōko and Chitose are up for two and two but Yui and Ayano are a bit unsure. Kyōko gets Ayano to agree by saying “of course she’s ok with it, she’s my rival after all.” to which Ayano jumps with it shouting “That’s right!” before getting a “wait, what?” look on her face. So with a sigh Yui agrees to taking a bath as pairs. While Ayano and Chitose are taking their bath we switch over to Akari, Chinatsu, Sakurako and Himawari, who are having a sleep over at Akari’s house. They send Yui a text picture of them selves playing cards. And Kyōko wants to go crash their party. Yui doesn’t let her though. So Kyōko’s next plan is to surprise them by sending a sexy photo back as a reply. Ayano and Chitose finish their bath at this point and walk in on Kyōko who acts all timed and embarrassed that they saw her in that pose. They, of course, don’t get it or Kyōko till Yui explains whats going on. They start trying to help come up with ideas for a way to surprise the others. Their first idea is to send a picture of Yui with a big smile on her face. Yui’s so calm and collect all the time that seeing her with any kind of extreme emotion on her face is rare. However, Kyōko is still hung up on sending the sexy photo. Yui sighs, commenting on how Kyōko hasn’t giving up on that yet, and tells her that her idea of sexy is weird in the first place. Kyōko then request Yui show her how it’s done. So Yui makes a pose with Kyōko taking a photo in less than 2 seconds and sends the photo to Akari. Meanwhile, Sakurako and Himawari are looking at a picture book of cute dogs while Akari picks up the cards and Chintasu waits for a reply from Yui. At that moment Akari’s phone buzzes, a curtain “sexy” photo has arrived. Akari is indeed surprised to see it, but quickly hides it to keep Chinatsu from seeing it. Knowing Chinatsu she’d likely lose it if she saw that photo. Akari tries to cheer Chinatsu up by telling her that Yui’s most likely taking a bath at the minute and hasn’t replied cause of that. Shortly after they run out of orange juice, so Akari leaves to go get some more. After she leaves Sakurako comes up with the plan to surprise her when she gets back. Meanwhile downstairs Akari bumps into both her older sister Akane and Chinatsu’s older sister Tomoko who are working on an assignment from their university together. Tomoko brought some donuts over for the four younger girls to enjoy. Akari thanks her, gets more juice and heads back up stairs. As she gets near the door, Sakurako and the others decide to act like time stopped in the room. Akari quickly runs back over in front of them and tells them Chinatsu’s older sister brought them donuts, but gets no reaction out of them. Akari tries calling their names and waving her hand in front of their faces, but still nothing. She then pulls out her cell phone and holds it in front of Chinatsu, the picture of Yui on the screen. Chinatsu flinches and makes a cute little “eh?” like sound but otherwise still doesn’t move. Since not even a picture of Yui in a pose like that could make Chinatsu move Akari starts to panic a little. She then does the last thing she can think of, tickle attack. It only takes a few seconds of tickling Chinatsu and down she goes. Chinatsu demands to know why Akari has such a photo of Yui in a pose like that in a slow, creepy tone in her voice. Thankfully Akari is spared having to calm Chinatsu down when Sakurako comments that surprising people is hard, causing them to change subjects to that and leave the picture for another time. Chinatsu replies saying that Kyōko is pretty good at stuff like that, surprising people that is, to which Sakurako says she might have to become Kyōko’s apprentice. Himawari tells her “please don’t” bluntly like that. Sakurako is bad enough as is, last thing she needs is to be more like Kyōko. Chinatsu then says she’s the type who isn’t easily surprised before leaving to go to the bathroom. Chinatsu reaches the first floor in the dark house in the middle of the night. She slowly slides open a door in the lower part of the house, the lights are on in that room for some reason. And there before her stands a tall dark figure, which is clearly Akane, Akari’s older sister, but Chinatsu who’s terrified of anything and everything horror related doesn’t see it that way. One scream later and Chinatsu’s words from before come back around to bite her. The next morning the four younger girls all get ready to school, Sakurako finding it strange to leave from someone else’s house like. Sakurako starts walking of to school, till the others call out to her and point out that school is the other way from Akari’s house. One at school they have Physical Education class, running laps on the track field. Sakurako and Akari were some of the first to do their laps and now sit bored. Himawari and Chinatsu on the other hand aren’t till the end. When Himawari says she’s a bit cold sitting here like this Sakurako jumps up with an idea. She knees down and draws in the dirt for a bit before saying it’s done. On the ground is a kind of lottery game of sorts she plans to use to tell each of them their lucky color for today. Himawari and Chinatsu don’t seem to impressed by it. She does Akari first and follows it to the end, singing a cute little mini game like theme while she’s doing it. And Akari’s luck color is "firewood color". Himawari and Chinatsu’s faces say all you need to know about their reaction to that. Sakurako gets a little mad and shouts that it’s purple, asking if they know how to read. Sakurako sighs and moves on to Chinatsu next. Her lucky color is orange. Sakurako moves on to Himawari, and her color is red. She then writes in the sand the right kanji spelling for purple and orange. Sakurako stares at them for a few seconds then tries to pass off that their complex and detailed kanji. Himawari won’t have any of it, saying their not before she can even finish speaking. Sakurako tries to move past this by quickly saying the last one is her lucky color, shouting “Peach color” as she pulls the leaf off the word Challenge color. Himawari quickly corrects her spelling, to which Sakurako finally acknowledges how bad she is at kanji. Sakurako stands up saying “But everyone has their strengths and weaknesses.” Himawari tells her to stop acting like it can’t be helped. Sakurako retaliates by pointing out that Himawari is bad at sports. To which Himawari just says “that can’t be helped, as if it’s ok for her to be bad at sports but not ok for Sakurako to be bad at kanji. Before the two can start fighting with each other Chinatsu calmly ask if Sakurako can write green. Akari looks like she’s glad Sakurako could. Chinatsu however calmly ask if that’s her final answer as if it might be wrong. Sakurako panics a little and quickly goes to “correct” her spelling. And the “corrected” spelling is the word Record. Sakurako says that’s her final answer. Chinatsu informs her that the first spelling was right all along. Sakurako gets a little upset about this, telling her “no more trick questions”. Akari quickly jumps in by making a comment about how Sakurako’s name uses some complex and hard characters in it’s spelling. Sakurako says it was really hard to learn it. She writes her name in the sand and does a quick break down of it coming up with the words “tree, clam, clam, woman”. She then says using that she remembered her name by thinking of “tree clawing woman” and draws a picture of a stick figure clawing at a tree. The others just stare at it, not really sure what to make of this. References *Lost in the Fantasy (Author of the article: Holy Arc Knight) Navigation Category:YuruYuri San☆Hai! Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes